1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication system, a method for controlling a communication apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conference devices that cause an externally connected display device to display an image of a conference (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Further, there are conference systems that use a control interface of a speaker phone or a remote controller thereof during a conference call to control a speaker phone, a video conference facility, a room control device, or another connected device (see Patent Document 2, for example).
According to the conference device disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is possible to display an image of a conference on an external display device such as a projector, a display screen, or the like depending on a scale of the conference.
However, when such an external display device receives an incoming call, a display function may not work, for example. The display function may not be enabled until a user's operation is performed. Accordingly, when the conference device receives the incoming call, the user is required to perform a troublesome operation such as power-on in order to cause the display device to display information about a caller.
Further, the technique disclosed in Cited Document 2 makes it easy for the user to control various devices related to a video conference rather than addressing the above issue.
In this manner, according to techniques in related art, it is not easy to cause the external display device to display information about a communication partner (such as information about a caller) without causing trouble for the user if an operation by the user is necessary to enable the display function in such a case where the conference device that causes the externally connected display device to display an image related to a conference during the conference has stopped the display function of the external display device when an incoming call is received. Such an issue is common in communication devices not only for conferences but also for communication among users via a network.